


Something More

by HolidayCat



Series: TBOI Bloops of Writing [1]
Category: The Binding of Isaac (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, Other, Unknown monster, fear fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 22:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17031459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolidayCat/pseuds/HolidayCat
Summary: What is this unknown creature & what does it want.





	Something More

**Author's Note:**

> A story I wrote about a friends version of the demon group. In this Dark One & Adversary are brothers & Fallen is like a mother to them.  
> Gift for friendo - cobaltedbeast on tumblr.

Dark One slowly climbed into his older brother’s bed, being careful not to disturb him, or at least trying not to. As the younger demon made his way under the covers & into the bed with his brother, a sense of relief washed over him, now snuggling up to his older bro, maybe he could finally get some peace? “Bro?” The Adversary asked in a groggy tone, as the bandaged demon rubbed his eyes & looked down at his little brother. “What are you doing?” Dark One tensed at the question, he thought he had been careful enough to not wake his bro up, however that was clearly not the case. W-what are you doing?” Dark One stuttered the question, now realizing how stupid it was to ask. “Uh.. trying to sleep in my own bed.” Advi said a bit irritated at this point. “Now why are you here?” “Um… well I.. uh..” Dark One stuttered, trying his best to find the right words. He couldn’t tell if it was his stubbornness or his fear that was silencing him, but he could tell his bro was becoming impatient with him.

“Well, whatever. Just don’t try to move so mu-” Advi was cut off by what sounded like a scratching sound coming the walls. “What the..” he tried to speak, but was cut off once more, this time by his brother’s grip tightening around his waist. “Is this what’s scaring you?” Dark One didn’t reply to his bro’s question, only whimpered faintly when whatever it was making the scratching sound, growled softly. Advi looked down at his brother, now with eyes of pity & worry. “It’s probably just some big rat.” He tried to reassure his little bro. “You can stay in my bed if you’re really that scared.”

*BANG*

Suddenly a loud knock was heard though out the whole house, making the brothers jump!  
“Is everyone all right?!” Fallen swung open the brother’s bedroom door, worried they might be hurt. Their was faint crying from Azazel as Krampus held the young demon in his arms. Surprisingly Lil Horn was still asleep from the whole ordeal & Loki was to say the least pretty shaken up. “We’re ok!” Advi answered rather loudly, more loud then the startled demon intended to. The Fallen looked the two up & down, making sure her babies were unharmed, but when she saw Dark One, her eyes filled with worry. For a second she nearly wanted to hold him & softly coo to him that everything would be alright, that she would protect him. Dark One couldn’t understand the worry she felt, until he realized that his entire body was shaking violently. He had heard the thing’s growls & scratching before getting into his bro’s bed for comfort, but how could something unknown affect him this badly?

There was a low growling that filled the cold air, as the demon group wondered what they were up against.


End file.
